


❛ THE MAGIC HOUR  ❜

by qyllenhaal (dotwillow)



Series: The Devil I Know (Fics) [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M, Smut, age gap, handjob, senator chris talks shit while getting a handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotwillow/pseuds/qyllenhaal
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: The Devil I Know (Fics) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208654
Kudos: 9





	❛ THE MAGIC HOUR  ❜

7 o'clock was a magical hour. Fall was quickly approaching so the sky was usually dark a few minutes after. Most of the people have left the building and the halls were quiet.

Y/n was pressed into Chris’ side, her hand moving rapidly around his length. Her bracelets rattled together to her annoyance but Chris liked for her to keep them on since he was the one who bought them for her.

“We all went in with the same plan, but that dickhead fucked everything up.”

He just wouldn’t shut up.

Chris just came back from D.C. and the stress was evident on his face. That’s why Y/n was trying to calm him down with her hand. She gave him a temporary distraction when she first played with his zipper then pulled him out of his pants. However, he had trouble pushing his grievances to the side for just one minute.

“Does that make you mad daddy?” Her grip tightened and he groaned. Y/n hoped she was going to get his full attention by doing that but his thoughts still wandered over to his presiding anger.

He only stopped rambling when a finger danced on his cheek and forced him to look in Y/n’s eyes.

“You know I really, really desire you and I’d love to shit on other politicians with you. But please let me get you off.

Chris looked at her, annoyed for a split second, and he gruffed. But he wasn’t going to stop her from wanting to get him off. He’d be stupid to do so when they didn’t already have as much intimae time as it was. He relaxed against the back of his office’s couch. Once he shut his mouth, he was truly able to feel just how she was doing her best to make him feel good. A look of concentration on her face brought a small smile to his.

"Just like that. Such a good girl for me, trying to make me feel good. You’re an angel.” He kissed her cheek and Y/n felt blinded by the praise.

Chris felt like he was going to explode. it had been days, almost a week, since he had relief. He tried to get himself off in that house he has in D.C. Thoughts of Y/n flashed through his mind but it only reminded him that he was becoming dependent on her – even to get off.

Y/n loved feeling him pulse underneath her hand. She could see the cogs in his head still turning, but at least he was silent and in the moment with her. She loved that it was her that could reduce him to nothing. He grunted when she would add more pressure.

“I’m going to fuck your fist, okay?”

It was a bit comical hearing him talk like that with his public persona in mind but she nodded anyway.

Chris’s hips moved upward to get more friction. It felt like heaven and he found himself slipping away. The only thing on his mind was her, and her hand/ He opened his eyes to look at her and she was already staring back at him. She placed her forehead on his and he reveled in her closeness.

“Please cum for me?” her voice was small and pleading as if she was on the receiving end of pleasure. But seeing him with his mouth open and feeling the weight of his cock in her hand made her wet.

“Want me to make a mess on your hand Button?”

“Yes, please cum!” Her begging made Chris smirk. “I want to see you cum!”

He made her feel desperate for it. Just a few minutes ago she was telling him to shut the fuck up now she was begging for him to cum all over her hand. She just wanted to see Chris’ face contort in pleasure and hear those cries spill from his lips; it’s her favorite thing in the world.

His hips stilled and white liquid spurted from the tip of his cock. He grunted while Y/n sighed lovingly. Drops of white coated and warmed her hand. She still stroked him, milking him for all he was worth until he was grabbing her wrist to stop her.

She loved to hear him sighing and trying to catch his breath. There was always a lost look in his eyes when he came because of her. That familiar gaze always came back when he locked eyes with her and a smile always spread across his lips.

“You’re incredible.”

The pat he gave her thigh was weak. Chris looked down at her messy hand and back to her face, waiting for her next move. She still had her hand wrapped around him but her grip was looser now.

Y/n let him go and brought her covered hand up to her mouth. Her tongue darted out to slide against the skin on her hand, collecting his cum onto her tongue. Chris watched her doing something so filthy and groaned. He felt his cock twitch but he tucked himself away and zipped himself up.

“If Paul is giving you a hard time then let me know. I know one of his staffers that can put him in his place.”

“Is it that boy you went on a date with?”

The room fell silent and Y/n looked away from his burning eyes. She tried to keep it quiet, but maybe he overheard her talking to one of her co-workers about it. her and Chris weren’t exactly committed to each other so she shouldn’t have felt as bad, yet she did.

“it’s okay…you can tell me.” His voice was honeyed and his hand stroking her thigh coaxed the truth out of her.

“Yea it is. it was just one date though. I doubt it’ll happen again.”

“Can I ask why?”

She folded her arms, reluctant but unable to stop herself from speaking.

“He held my face…at the end of our date he held my face and kissed me. It reminded me too much of that thing you do.”

Chris was surprised to hear that, but it was a pleasant surprise. He was on her mind just as much as she was on his. It stroked his ego, he couldn’t lie, but it also made his heart swell.

“You’re so precious.”

His soft words and soft voice beckoned her into his arms. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Y/n was going to have to leave soon but she pretended like each second was an eternity. She still had a lot of questions about him and what this was. But there was no doubt behind any of his intentions and that soothed her.


End file.
